Friends Keep Enemies Off Your Back
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected Help". Kitty, Johnny 13, and Shadow come to Danny's rescue again and help him after he's had a hard day. Done as a request for Blackgoth13. :)


**Blackgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to the other Danny Phantom story called "Unexpected Help", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Friends Keep Enemies Off Your Back**

Danny had to admit to himself that he was tired of this.

The GiWs were really giving him a hard time, even after he had helped them when Technus had infected their computers, but the white-suited men just didn't seem to be grateful at all, something that really bugged him.

He had just finished wrecking the GiWs' headquarters and flew to the school before transforming back into his human form and walking inside the school. He remembered Mr. Lancer saying he had graded their English and Math tests and had the results for them that day.

Sitting at his desk with the other students, he accepted his two graded tests and closed his eyes, turning the papers over so that the grades were visible and he opened his eyes. Two red 'B's were looking back at him and he let out a sigh of relief. He had shot for getting A's, but where his grades had been C minuses in both subjects, getting a B meant he was bringing up his grades and that made him feel great. He glanced over at Tucker, somehow knowing his friend had gotten A's and he was pretty sure Sam had gotten A's too. She smiled and showed him she had gotten an A on the English test and a B on the Math test and Tucker showed he had two A's. "Great job, Danny," said Tucker sincerely.

"Your parents will be really proud," Sam said, also sincere.

"I really hope so," Danny said. "I know it's not where they were hoping it would be."

"But it's progress," Tucker said.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Lancer said, having caught the last part of the conversation. "And it did bring your grades up for the semester. If you get a B or higher on the next tests, I believe it will bring your final grades up to an A."

He said this with a smile, but also with a slightly stern note in his voice. Danny nodded. "I'll try," he said.

The bell rang and they headed out for lunch when Dash and Paulina came out looking like they were ready to fight someone. "FEN-TURD!" Dash screamed out and Danny sighed.

"Sounds like someone got a bad grade on the test. Again," he said.

Sam stood up and was about to tell Dash to leave Danny alone, but the halfa gently grabbed her arm and shook his head. "It's okay, Sam," he said. "I'll handle it."

Danny stood up and saw the punch coming towards his face a little late, but to his shock, it went clear through him. "What the…?" Dash said.

"How did the loser go invisible all of a sudden?" Paulina asked snottily.

Danny was about to wonder if his ghost powers had suddenly activated when he heard a growl and looked down to see a familiar black figure rise off the ground and float between him and the two bullies, who gasped in shock. "It's that freaky ghost again!" Dash exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this last time," said another voice and they saw Kitty come in and she stood by Danny and Shadow. "Like I said before, Danny is on the A-list with us ghosts and if you hadn't noticed, we ghosts are really protective. Isn't that right, Shadow?"

The shadow-like ghost growled and his hands began glowing. Kitty smirked. "See, I know what bullies like you do," she continued. "And I asked Shadow if he'd personally guard Danny today, since today is Johnny and mine's anniversary."

She then looked angry. "And we were having a wonderful time until you jerks ruined it!" She yelled. "Shadow, terrify them!"

The other students cleared the lunchroom fast, leaving only Dash and Paulina to face the angry female ghost and the terrifying shadowy ghost, who chased after them and caught them. Kitty smirked. "Tucker," she said, turning to the techno-geek. "What is the phrase football players use when throwing a ball to their teammates to keep it away from their opponents?"

The boy looked confused, but answered all the same. "I think the phrase you're referring to is 'go long'," he answered.

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you," she said before looking at Shadow. "Do it," she commanded.

Shadow was about to kick Dash over to the football field and hang him by his underwear on the goal post and toss Paulina into the lunch buffet when Danny jumped up. "Shadow, wait!" He called out, making said ghost and Kitty look at him in surprise. "They may be bullies, but you two aren't."

Realizing the boy was right, Kitty sighed and nodded. "Shadow, bring them here," she said softly and the black ghost instantly obeyed. Kitty glared at the two. "You're lucky Danny is here," she growled at them. "Next time, he might not be."

The two gulped and Shadow put them down and roared again, scaring the two into running away. Kitty then turned to Danny. "Sorry, Danny," she said. "I just don't like bullies beating up on someone who's helped Johnny and I more times than I can count."

He smiled. "I appreciate it, Kitty," he said and then looked at Shadow. "And thank you, Shadow."

Shadow smirked right then, as did Kitty. "We heard someone brought their grades up too," she said. "Right, Johnny?"

Johnny 13 came riding in on his motorcycle. "That's right, baby cakes," he said to her with a smile and grinned. "Shadow, bring him."

Danny was curious and jumped when Shadow grabbed him and placed him on his back. Sam and Tucker got up, looking a bit worried, but Kitty motioned them to stay put. "Don't worry, we just need Danny for a bit," she said. "We'll have him back before next class."

The two looked up at Danny, who was curious, but knew the ghosts would keep that promise. "I'll be back in a bit," he said as Shadow began flying after the two on the motorcycle.

But to Danny's surprise, they went to an open field where no one would see them for a while anyway and the three gave him mischievous looks, looks that he recognized all too well and went to turn ghost, but Shadow gently tackled him and Danny was laughing instantly as Kitty and Johnny began tickling him.

"Wow, Clockwork wasn't kidding," Johnny said. "The little dude needed this."

Kitty giggled. "Of course he did," she said. "He's been working really hard lately, especially with those stupid Guys in White giving him a hard time."

Danny's laughter got higher now as the two focused on his stomach and Shadow joined in, tickling Danny's other ticklish spots.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed before he tapped the ground with his hand. Understanding, the three let him up. Danny looked at them. "How did you guys know about the GiWs giving me a hard time?" He asked.

Johnny helped Danny to his feet. "Because they've been chasing us too," he said. "In fact, they ruined Kitty's and mine date the other night."

"We were simply enjoying the sunset when they attacked us," said Kitty. "Thankfully, Shadow saw them coming and got us out of there with just a couple scratches."

Danny nodded in sympathy. "I know the feeling," he said. "I just finished trashing their lab after helping them when Technus infected their computers. Maybe next time, I'll let them deal with him."

"Or maybe you can help Technus next time?" Johnny suggested. "He's actually been working on creating a virus, but wanted to see how strong some of the human world's computers are. Giving the Guys in White a virus on their computers just might put them out of commission."

The halfa gave that some thought. "You know, that is very tempting," he said and then smiled. "I just might do that next time. Maybe I'll ask Clockwork to give me a run-down of the GiWs' computer hard drives and give Technus the schematics to infiltrate the systems."

Kitty smiled. "I bet he hates those guys as much as he hates those Observants," she said.

"Actually, I'd rather deal with the GiWs than the Observants," said a familiar voice as Clockwork joined them.

"Are you saying the Observants are wearing you out, old-timer?" Johnny asked cheekily.

Literally one second later, Johnny was at Clockwork's mercy as the Master of Time tickle tortured him for that remark. Danny looked over at Shadow. "Aren't you going to help Johnny?" He asked curiously.

Shadow gave him a 'are you serious' look and shook his head rapidly, making Kitty giggle. "Even Shadow knows not to tick off the Master of Time," she said.

Catching the pun, Danny laughed with Kitty and Shadow as Johnny suffered the worst tickle torture ever from an amused, smirking Clockwork.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
